


Give and Take

by laenow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, that's it guys, that's the whole essence of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laenow/pseuds/laenow
Summary: There isn't a day that passes by without Zoro and Sanji bickering at least 5 times. Neither would refrain from dishing back as good as they get it. And that statistic includes their bedroom activities.





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know the summary is shit. It's basically an excuse for me to write this filth. And unbeta'd too, so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out *winks*.
> 
> So this was set in a modern AU-ish kinda background. Forgive me for the lack of creativity on the backstory as to how these two ended up fucking, so basically it's porn skipped to the good parts and hopefully yall who clicked this story don't mind it too much.
> 
> Enjoy!

The room, stuffy with the heat and smell of sex hanging heavily in the air. Clothes strewn haphazardly around the area and every so often a sudden loud moan broke out from the steady stream of heavy breathing and groans. Now that Zoro had found the right angle, he mercilessly pounded into the cook, whose lewd noises echoed off the walls of their bedroom. There were bound to be complaints later in the morning, but fuck if either of them cared, all too wrapped up in the haze of pleasure.

“Oh fuuckk Zoro, fuuck..” Sanji drawled as Zoro’s cock collided with the spot in sync with his hips driving home towards Sanji’s. 

Hearing how vocal his cook had become, Zoro’s lips cured into a wolfish grin and growled into Sanji’s ears, “Like it, huh?” Sanji nodded feverishly, unable to form any coherent thoughts of his own, much less voicing them out while the sharp tingling sense of pleasure shot through his spine with every sound of wet slapping skin. “Want it harder?”

“Yesss.. fuuuck yes oh my god..gimme it” Sanji half-mumbled, half-groaned, and Zoro was all too willing to oblige. He then slammed his cock harder into Sanji, deeper and faster. The sounds that came out of Sanji’s mouth were simply obscene at this point as he tightened his hold on the Marimo, heat coiling impossibly tighter in his groin with the way his prostate was jabbed relentlessly. The peak, the impending bliss seemed so close but still felt so far it was almost frustrating.

Zoro simply growled with every thrust, not daring to break rhythm no matter how sore his hips were starting to feel. He’s close, dammit… But the cook had yet to come, though he definitely began to tighten around Zoro. Which made it all the more difficult for Zoro to maintain a grip on his control. Subconsciously his hand wandered downwards to find Sanji’s own throbbing dick currently weeping precum, so red and begging for touch. As soon as he grasped it, however, Sanji’s hand quickly grabbed his wrist. Zoro slowed but never stopping, looking at the blonde questioningly.

“N-no.. ” he panted. “...with your dick.”

Zoro felt himself twitching dangerously that he had to squeeze the base of his own cock to keep from spilling. _Fucking shit-cook, saying things like when I’m a few thrusts away from nutting,_ he noted begrudgingly. As revenge, he pulled out completely and slammed back into Sanji, but then picked up a slower pace to massage his insides.

“Then keep up, pervert cook,” he grumbled under his breath, hoping he didn’t come across as desperate. But the cook was a perceptive bastard, and this time Zoro could not escape because he had practically dug his own grave, judging from the way Sanji smirked at him.

And the evil man that he was, Sanji clenched deliberately around Zoro, making the green-haired man hissed and his hips stuttered.

“Oops.. don’t come without me, moss head,” his voice a raspy lilt after all the groans he let out previously, tongue sticking out to lick his lower lip. Playfulness glinting like the light of evil in the one visible eye, what as once blue as the ocean now dark with a blown pupil. Zoro’s frown deepened as his eyes followed the tongue, and he took the cook’s hands from his shoulders to pin them above his blonde head, while Zoro’s own green one dipped down and took a nipple into his mouth.  _Two can play at this, dumbass cook_.

“Argh – ” Sanji yelped at the sudden suction and his breath hitched as a wet, hot, _rough_ tongue lapped viciously on the sensitive nub. He could feel the marimo smirking, that bastard, and kicked him in the back in retaliation. Zoro fought back by closing his teeth precariously near the nipple, scraping the skin nearby in the process. The thought that his nipple almost got bit gave Sanji a shudder and his already hard cock a dangerous twitch.

After a particularly hard suck, Zoro finally released his now reddish, perky nipple with a pop and kissed his way back to Sanji’s mouth, where he then fucked the smartass mouth with his tongue. This, Sanji could counteract for the struggle of dominance. He tried wiggling his wrists, hoping to catch the marimo off guard as his mouth was kept busy by Sanji, but they were still bound in iron grip. Damn this grass head.

They broke away with a gasp, damning their human air capacity for failing them in this battle between two stubborn idiots, neither of which refused to let up control.  Sweat-slicked bodies continued to press against one another, skin slapping loudly, when Zoro released one of his hand to run across Sanji’s wet abdomen, collecting the slick and brought it to Sanji’s hole. The coarse texture of Zoro’s fingers felt like sandpaper to his sensitized flesh.

As Zoro realigned to his hole, Sanji held back the tanned hips with his hand. Apparently, Zoro was preoccupied enough to slacken his clutch, and Sanji took it for what it’s worth by pulling one hand free. Miffed by the interruption, Zoro looked up at him with hooded eyes, and Sanji held his gaze with his own unfocused one and unsheathed Zoro from the condom he was using.

Kissing the slack lips, Sanji breathed, “This okay? Don’t worry, I’m clean.” He sent a reassuring look to Zoro, who was hurting his moss brain to comprehend this.

“Okay. Me too,” Zoro breathed back and claimed those lips like they just blessed his entire being, causing Sanji to giggle at his eagerness.

With renewed vigour, Zoro applied lube to his bare cock and stroked it gently to warm the liquid enough. Then he proceeded to press the head against Sanji’s hole, and they watched each other as both sighed heavily at the sensation. Zoro stayed still for a moment, fearing he might simply explode without cue if he dared to move. _So, so warm_ , he almost sobbed.

Sanji wiggled his hips, trying to get the marimo to move already, and was punished with a slap on his exposed butt now that his legs were high up on Zoro’s shoulders. Slowly Zoro retracted and slammed back into the heat, growling. He repeated this a few more times, savouring the slickness of Sanji’s tight warm hole before shifting a bit. When he thrust back again, this time even harder, Sanji cried out. _Heh, found it,_ Zoro smirked and released Sanji’s remaining hand, feeling merciful now that he would have to get a grip for what’s coming. Sure enough, those spindly limbs coiled themselves around Zoro’s neck, fingers pushed into his short green hair as Sanji panted at his ear.

Zoro thrust in earnest this time, resuming his pace from earlier again, hackles raising at his neck from the cook’s desperate gasps. He could tell the blonde was getting closer and closer to the edge from the way he was starting to clench around Zoro, teeth clattering in coiled tension and pleasure. The muscles in his legs and arms tensed with imminent climax, winding around Zoro’s figure in a vice-like grip.

“Oh God, Zoro,” he mumbled. “…hm… cum.. cum inside me..”

Zoro swallowed involuntarily because his mouth went dry at that. Only growls from him served as a reply for Sanji at this point as he plunged even faster, deeper, furiously chasing the peak of their mutual pleasure, hoping Sanji was right there with him because he couldn't last a second longer, not with the way his whole body was strung tight like a rubber band poised for release.

Amidst his breathlessness, Zoro managed to croak out “Sanji..” before tipping over and fell off the edge. His face scrunched, his hands fisted the pillow forcefully under Sanji’s head as the blonde climaxed as well, a string of choked groans and curses in his ear, and warm spurts on his chest and chin. Zoro never broke pace despite how strong the spasms wracked his body, arms shaking, his own orgasm seemed never-ending when Sanji became impossibly tight around him, riding it out as far as possible with the cook alongside him.

Finally, he let up after he felt the tension in Sanji’s legs melted away and they slipped down lifelessly around Zoro. He slowed and at last buried himself deep, never to move again. At least not in the near future because suddenly the world went pitch black.

Zoro gradually blinked back to full consciousness when he felt a hand caressing his sweaty back, and he raised himself on his elbows, only to see the blonde smiling gently at him. Sanji looked so well-fucked; hair mussed and sticking to his face - which Zoro swiped away with a hand -, eyes droopy and sated, traces of cum all over his torso.

“I think the sheets are toast, marimo,” Sanji noted, amusement swimming in his eyes. “Feels wet down here. You really didn't hold back huh?”

“Sh-shut up, ero-cook!” Zoro snapped indignantly, cheeks heating up. He then mumbled, “I can’t help it.”

Sanji simply hummed and pecked at his cheek. This adorable plant…

“You okay?” Zoro tentatively asked.

“I’ll feel much better if you could pull out and let me clean myself up.”

“Oh, sorry..” Zoro obliged and scooted aside to allow Sanji to use the bathroom. He tried to avert his gaze from that perspiration-shined backside, but failed and found himself enjoying the sight of his cum starting to trickle down Sanji's long, muscular legs.

“Shit..” Sanji cursed and walked faster, a hand coming up to his ass to catch any more stray dribble, lest he stains the floor too.

 The shit-cook was right, the sheets were definitely ruined. _Might as well_ , Zoro mused standing up and pulled the soiled cloth from the bed, depositing them into the laundry basket. He retrieved a fresh one from the closet and made the bed, just in time as Sanji came out of the bathroom.

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Marimo. Thanks,” he grinned at Zoro.

“I wouldn’t want to sleep in dirty sheets too, curly-cue,” he bit back.

“Huh, I guess there is one bone of self-hygiene left in you,” he pecked Zoro again and slapped his ass. “Now go get clean.”

Zoro turned indignantly at Sanji, who was already spread-eagled on the bed, smirking. Letting out a long-suffering sigh, he moved towards the bathroom while rubbing his stinging butt and took a quick shower.

 When he returned, Sanji was just as he left him a few minutes prior: naked and posed like a starfish at the center of the bed, but now with eyes closed. Just to be difficult, _because it's payback time_ , Zoro grabbed one wrist and pulled.

“Geh–! ” Sanji yelped as he was flipped off the bed like a duvet and landed harshly on the floor. Morphing to a full-on Fury Mode, he stood up and reached for Zoro’s neck.

“I’ll KILL YOU!” Zoro barely managed to catch those hands and soon enough they were wrestling on the bed.

“YOU TRYNA HOG THE BED HOGEH! NOW DO THAT ON THE FLOOR WHERE THERE'S SPACE!”

“DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST THROW ME! AND WHO'RE YOU CALLING HOGEH YOU NUTSACK! ARGH!”

Twisting and turning and rolling on the bed, however, did not result in any change in garrotting poses. At some point, Zoro pinned Sanji on the mattress while one of Sanji’s legs raised and kept the marimo at bay by his torso, both sneering at one another. Then Zoro noticed how Sanji winced subtly at the position, his body warning him of the strain, so he stopped struggling against the cook. Eventually, Sanji gave up too.

“Stupid cook..” Zoro deadpanned, but failed to hold back his grin.

“Shitty mossball..” Sanji smiled back and let down his foot, pulling his lover in for a deep kiss.

Zoro hummed happily into his mouth and shifted to the side to allow for cuddling that his cook loved so much. Not that he hated it or something, must be the post-sex hormones, but he digress.

They broke away slowly, reluctant despite the burn in their lungs for air. For a while they gazed at one other; Sanji stroking his cheek and Zoro massaged the small of his back before Sanji turned away and wrapped Zoro’s arm around his waist. Zoro moved to press him closer to his chest and entwined their legs. Cocooned in Zoro’s warmth and scent, the day finally weighed in on Sanji and sleep came easily for him. Until a growl and vibration from the belly that was pressed to his back woke him. Sanji sniggered, but didn’t turn to look at his boyfriend, who was definitely turning red as tomatoes at this point. Which made it all the funnier.

“Someone’s hungry.”

The body behind him tensed in indignation. “S’okay. It’s late. I’m sleepy anyway.”

Chuckling some more, Sanji finally spun and he was right about the redness. Zoro even averted his eyes, the dork that he was.

Caressing his cheek, Sanji tried again, “How does mac and cheese sound to you?” His heart skipped at the way Zoro’s eyes lit up, despite his earlier attempt at rebuff.

“Real good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of incorporating this smut as a part of an elaborate narrative, but alas I couldn't come up with anything that doesn't sound like cliche porn plot. It's my first, so let me know what yall think!


End file.
